Traditionally, shelf-stable or refrigerated pre-cooked/acidified regular pastas (e.g. spaghetti, linguine, penne, etc.) are prepared by boiling pastas (raw/wet or dried) in acidified water, coating with oil followed by packaging and heat processing with steam or boiling water (for example, a product temperature of 90.degree.-95.degree. C. for about 10-20 minutes). In some cases, the pasta products are sterilized at higher temperatures (for example 104.degree. C.) using a shorter processing time. The cooked pasta usually has a moisture content of from about 55 to 70% by weight. Various kinds of acids and combinants are used in the pasta acidification process as a hurdle to ensure microbiological stability to obtain a pH typically between 3.9 to 4.6, preferably from 4.1 to 4.5 and more preferably from 4.2 to 4.4.
However, acid perception is commonly recognized in the acidified pasta. In the case of filled pasta products such as ravioli, tortellini, etc., most fillings accentuate the acidic notes and the product tends to become almost inedible at a pH lower than 4.6.